The Pegasus Project
by AnonymousPegasus
Summary: The Separatists have the Hoffan Drug, a new plan to conquer everything is on road and the betrayal is common in both sides... What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

The Pegasus Project

He entered in the Deck of the Daedalus as the ship entered Hyperspace.

Alexander Monteengro was now an crucial part of the new mission.

By the past six months the Vanir had been attacking Traveler and Tau´ri ships. since the Tau´ri fleet was in Milky Way, trying to stop the Confederacy (Separatists) the only battleship able to defend Atlantis from the Vanir was the Daedalus. But two days ago a new Aurora class ship was found, now the Daedalus and the Odeyssey were Able to leave to a new galaxy... Looking for Help.


	2. Knowledge

The Pegasus Project

Chapter 1

Knowledge

one month ago, somewhere over the Hoffan homeworld

The Venator-Class star destroyer was orbiting the planet, soon, John,Rodney, Teyla, Ronon and Alexander were inside, in the bridge

So, what does this say? Asked John

Well, it's the same alphabet of the alien ship in Greece, and the same language too.

So... what it say

according to this, the ship was sent by a Galactic Republic around one month ago, and the crew descended to Hoff looking for people... it seems that they were going to make an outpost when attacked by the Wraith. Said Alexander

Well, that explains the Wraith activity in here one month ago... but is this thing operative?

Not completely, the weapons system seems to be completely screwed up, but there are some fighters and missiles, the engines are functioning, both, sublight and hyperdive. but to know anything else, we would need to find survivors.

One hour later, Hoff

The Tau'ri (Terran) group, were now looking around, now besides the destroyed buildings of the Hoffans, there was also a lot of vehicles destroyed everywhere.

What's that? Ronon Asked.

It's a woman, perhaps when she wokes up, she can tell us what happened here and how. Said Alexander

A while later, the Daedalus

Where am I? she asked

You're in the USS Daedalus infirmary. Said a voice that seemed to come out from nowhere, but then she saw him. And who are you? He asked.

I'm the Jedi Master Siri Tachi. she said.

Well, And why a Jedi would come to the Pegasus galaxy? he asked

I cannot tell you that, It's classified information.

Well, just to make you know, we're not separatists, actually,we're at war with them.

what do you mean? she asked

I know that you're from the Republic, but why would the Republic care about a galaxy millions of light years from Andromeda Master Tachi?

She took a deep breath and spoke.

The Republic captured a battleship some days ago, the ship came from this galaxy and I was sent to investigate. she said

Alexander took a deep breath and spoke as well.

this is far worse than we thought.


	3. Visions

The Pegasus Project

Chapter 2

Visions

(visions and dreams in bold)

**He, was there, just watching as clone troopers, and UN Blue Helmets fought in Atlantis, a Jedi shot by the clones, other three helping the blue helmets to stand as the Stargate went Activated, then more blue helmets attacked at the clones. then he woke up.**

Are you OK Alexander? Asked Nya.

They met in New Athos around a month ago (Right after the Hoff issue), she just appeared there and since then she was another member of the expedition. Alexander insisted in to take her because she was from Andromeda, and he knew that she would be very helpful. but for now the fleet was heading to Naboo.

Yes Nya, I'm fine. he said

then she left and he fell asleep again

**He was on Courscant, on the Jedi Temple, everything seemed normal, untill he entered in the council chamber, besides the council, there was another person in the room, a brown haired woman that he knew, But how is this possible? he whispered.**

**Welcome. Said the woman, then he confirmed what he thought before.**

**Master Sunrider. he greeted, still confused. then the chambers as well as the council members disappeared, leaving him alone with his former master.**

**Alexander, you are a key piece in to avoiding the events of your previous vision. She said**

**How do you know about it? he asked**

**I can fell it, don't worry, I'll be there, to help you. with this she left as he woke up**

We're here. Shouted Nya, he just went up and left to the bridge

* * *

><p><strong>Well, the whole thing with Nomi Sunrider, is that she ascended, so there you got the expllanation, more details later<br>**


	4. A long way from Hoff pt 1

The Pegasus Project

Chapter 3

A long way from Hoff pt.1

September 14

The Daedalus just came out of hyperspace, quickly followed by the Venator, the two Traveler ships and the Ha'Tak, now they were on Naboo's orbit

It's weird, they should have already sent their fighters. Said Nya

We're over Theed, we should be able to contact the Royal Palace and make them aware of our prescence. Said Siri

Wouldn't that expose us to an attack? Asked Caldwell

the Naboo people are pacific, they won't attack us if we don't do it. Said Nya.

Two Hours Later, Theed

What happened here? asked Nya, she seemed quite shocked.

There were dead people on the streets, after a while of walking through the city, whose architecture reminded Alexander of the Roman Ruins on Ravenna, or the Ori buildings in Celestis, a Royal guard approached them.

Who are you? he asked, with his blaster ready to fire at the people.

We're from Atlantis, we get here a few hours ago and we don't know what's happening. Said Alexander.

The guard, recognizing Master Tachi, took them to the Palace.

The queen, couldn't be more than 18 or 19 years old, and that surprised all of the Tau'ri as well as Ronon and Teyla, yet, either Nya or Siri seemed not to care about it.

Those people... they seemed to been killed by the Hoffan drug. Whispered Jennifer to Alexander.

I know, but how would anyone in Andromeda get samples of it? Whispered Alexander in reply


	5. A long way from Hoff pt 2

The Pegasus Project

Chapter 3

A long way from Hoff pt.2

Your highness, we think that this disease might be caused by a chemical agent from Pegasus. Said Jennifer

What kind of chemical? She asked

The Hoffan Drug. I said waiting for her response.

And what is this Hoffan Drug? she asked

A chemical designed to attack the feeding system of the Wraith. I said

Originally it killed the 50% of the population, but it could be refined to be less lethal... Jennifer said

...Or more lethal. I finished.

So we're being attacked with chemical weapons? she asked

Yes, whoever did this wasdoing it to achieve as many deaths as possible. Said John.

In that moment a hologram of Senator Amidala, who was on a ship on the orbit appeared on the table.

They were landing in 20 minutes.

I have a weird feeling about this John.

Me too Alexander...


	6. The plot against Atlantis

The Pegasus Project

Chapter 6

The plot against Atlantis

Somewhere in Couscant.

Lord Sidious, the Vanir forces are ready to strike in the planet, it's only matter of time before we can start a war against the Atlanteans.

Don't worry general, but... Are those Atlanteans people we can be afraid of?

No milord, they aren't that advanced... the Vanir weapons can equal theirs.

Grievous, prepare a fleet to finish the surrender of Naboo, the survivors must know that this is just the begining... it will also be a test for the Atlaneans, I'm sure that they won't be able to counterattack after this.

And prepare a fleet to go to Atlantis... don't leave anyone alive.

Yes milord


	7. Future

The Pegasus Project

Chapter 7

Future

**I saw a dark figure in the room... a being, half machine, half man, the figure activated a red saber and then I saw an army of clones behind him, then I looked behind myself and there was a group of Jedi, UN peace keepers and NATO soldiers, then an small part of the clones turned out to be dark Jedi, and they activated their sabers. Then I saw the city... it was Rio de Janeiro... but it was destroyed, the Cristo Redentor in the hill was decapitated and most of the buildings were on ruins... then I woke up**

I was on Naboo, the antidote was on a ship heading to Courscant... to be mass produced.

What happened? Asked John, worried. you look really stressed.

I had another of those visions John... A terrible one

What happened? Asked John, worried

In the last year I experienced a lot of those visions... some of them helped us to defend Atlantis, so when I waked up stressed John and Woolsey went worried

Rio de janeiro... A group of clones and a Sith attacked the city... it was on ruins. I said

So we're entering in war against the republic?

The Empire John, we must avoid the Empire from rising


End file.
